We All Have Needs
by LexiAtalla
Summary: M/M/M SLASH U HAVE BEEN WARNED A SET OF ONE SHOTS M/M M/F M/M/M...ECT PLEASE HEED THE M RATING I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH I CAN STRESS THAT!
1. Patrol JaredSethPaul

"Three weeks on these damned long partols!" Jareds voice rang out in his packmates heads. "I haven't even seen Kim!"

"Jared chill, I haven't seen Lex either." Paul replied. "You know she's been on an alternating schedule with me, all we've had time for is hellos and a status update."

They had been working for close to four hours and the two older wolves had begain to let their mind wander.

"Oh god guys thats so wrong!" Seth cried out. "Jeasus tone it down a little." Seth quickly phased out unable to take anymore of the vivid images.

"Dude where did Seth go? "Jared chuckled. "Did we give him too vivid of a show?" The two older wolves followed Seths path trailing him to the edge of the clearing."Ha!" Jared rang out in Pauls head. "We did, I knew it."

The two older wolves watched from a distance as Seth tried to release the sexual fustration their little show had caused him. "I have an idea." Paul said with a chuckle.

"Oh no you don't your ideas are never good." Jared replied.

Paul quickly phased and walked tward their younger packmate Jared quickly following. Walking up behind Seth he placed his hand on his shoulder."Need any help?"

Seth jumped at his touch. "Um no I think I can handle it Paul!" There was aggitation in his voice damn them and their vivid memories.

Paul leaned in gently nipping at Seths ear not wanting to frighten the younger male."Mmmm Seth." He whispered in his ear making the young man shiver.

Jared stepped around the two to face them his cock hard and already dripping pre-cum. Slowly he kneeled in front Seth. "Here let me." He smiled and rmoved Seths hand from his cock replacing it with his mouth lightly circling the head.

Seth moaned at the sensation, knowing it was wrong, but damn it felt so good he didn't want to stop him. He let his head fall back only to be met with the eyes of his Beta dark with lust.

"But you have im im imprints." Seth choked out

"Seth you've seen how that woks." Paul replied his voice low and silky. "What Kim dosen't know won't hurt her and Lex well hell you know our relationship is very open" Leaning in he captured Seths lips in a heated kiss.

Jared slowly arose to his feet smiling devilishly, Seth broke his kiss with Paul looking at Jared with questioning eyes. "Suck me!" Jared said with and edge in his voice.

Slowly Seth sank to his knees darting his tongue out licking the tip as Jared had done to him unsure of what to do next, hell he had never even gotten head in his life let alone sucked another mans cock.

Jared reached down threading his fingers in Seths hair slowly guiding him. "Put it in your mouth Seth." He gasped as Seth took him into his mouth. "Fuck Seth!" He breathed out locking eyes with Paul who was watching the scene in front of him licking his lips hungerly. Slowly Jared started to rock his hips his cock sliding in and out of Seths hot mouth graons escaping his lips.

Carefully Seth reached his hand up to cup Jareds balls rolling them gently.

"MMM thats a good boy Seth ." Jared cooed out as he placed his hands on either side of Seths head guiding the boy as he thrust in and out of his mouth.

Seth suddenly felt Pauls finger at his entrance lightly tracing the puckered little hole. He felt him start to apply pressure sliding past the ring of muscle and a gasp escaped his lips.

"Don't worry Seth I'll go slow." Paul spit in his hand using it to lubricate his cock, he lined it up with the young wolfs entrence. "Now Seth make sure you tell me if I hurt you ok." Seth nodded and he carefully eased into the tight hole."Mmmm god Seth so tight!" He moaned out.

Seth moaned lightly his hand traveling to his cock starting to stroke it lightly.

"Mmmm thats right Seth stroke yourself for us." Paul growled low looking at Jared smiling this was exactly what they needed.

...

"Shhh Emms!" Lex hissed "They are up here somewhere, keep your breaths shallow and not another word."

The two girls crept forward in silence, Lex had drug Emma out of bed at 3am kicking and screaming to find the three on patrol so Emma could take over for Paul for just a bit. Slowly they crept to where Lex knew the three were thinking to herself why would they have stopped patroling so early, as they reached the treeline se recieved her answer.

Emma stopped dead in her tacks mouth wide open at the sight before them, she had never seen three of the boys in this situation before. "WTF" She whispered under her breath.

Lex quickly slapped a hand over Emmas mouth knowing it was aready too late as she and her imprint the Beta locked eyes for a split second.

...

Paul turned his attention back to Jared who was also very aware of the girls presence and smirked. He started to slam into Seth harder and faster.

Seth cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure releasing Jareds cock. "Fuck Paul, mmmm."

Pauls smiled as he stopped his movements. "You like that Seth?"He watched as Seth nodded his head. "You want me to continue?" He smiled when Seth nodded once again. "Ask for it Seth."

"Please Paul?" Seth breathed out.

"You can do better than that Sethy." Paul chuckled.

"Please Paul Fuck me?"

"Still not good enough." Paul replied as he slightly moved his hips teasing the boy.

"Fuck me Please Paul fuck me fast and hard give it to me make me scream!"

Paul smiled and thrust his hips hard driving his cock deep within the boy. "Good boy Seth I love to hear you beg." He continued his relentless assult on Seths ass watchig as Jared guided the young wolf back to his cock. "Mmmmm, I love watching you suck Jared off as I fuck your ass raw!" Paul smiled as he warched Jared thrust in and out of Seths mouth.

A slight breeze swept across the clearing making the two older wolves shiver, their senses heightning the smell of the aroused Alpha Female hitting them.

"Mmmmm Fuck Seth your mouth is amazing!" Jared whispered as the young wolf twirled his tongue around the swollen head sending chills thru his body.

Seth eagerly laped his tongue at the slit capturing the pre-cum that escaped loving the taste wanting more. Jareds hands threaded in his hair pulling sending chills thru his bobbed his head feverishly taking Jareds length into his mouth as Paul pounded into his ass over and over again, he felt Paul lean further into him reaching his hand around taking his cock wrapping his fingers around it. Seth moaned as Paul began to stroke his cock in rhythm to his thrusts.

Leaning forward Paul whisperd in his ear. "Mmmm you are amazing." His thrust started to become short and deliberate. "Mmmm fuck Seth so hot and tight!" His breaths were raggad as his body trembled. Feeling Seths cock twitch he increased the speed of his hand on the young wolf making him tremble feeling the muscles in his ass squeeze tighter around his cock.

"Oh God Seth!" Jared panted out. "I'm so close! uhhhh!" Jared gasped as the boy increaded his speed bringing him closer to release.

Paul watched Jared closely he had to be careful not to help Seth find his release at the same time as Jared afraid the boy might choke as inexperienced as he was.

Jared threw his head back his orgasm quickly approahing, quickly he thrust into Seths mouth one...two...three..four.."Fuck!" He screamed out shooting his load into the boys mouth.

Seth moaned eagerly drinking the sweet liquid down. He lapped and sucked missing very little.

"Mmmmm Seth." Jared moaned as he withdrew his cock form Seths mouth slowly dropping to his knees kissing the young wolf tasting himself in the warm wet cavern.

Seth cried out as Paul suddenly quickened his pace stroking him faster as he pounded harder into Seth looking for release."Oh god Paul!" He cried out almost in a whisper as Paul sat up straight with Seth now riding his lap and Jareds mouth replaced Pauls hand on his cock."Mmmmm." He quickly ran his hands thru Jareds hair feeling his orgasm growing close. His hips started to rock as he fucked Jareds mouth quickly the sensations were amazing. "Oh God!" He cried out spilling his juices into Jareds mouth.

"Ffffuuuuccckkk!" Paul cried out Seths amazing orgasam making the boys ass clamp tightly around his throbbing cock. "Mmmm fuck yes!" He yelled. "Ahhhhh" His voice rang out echoing in the open area as he shot his load deep within the young wolf.

The three were breathless laying panting trying to catch their breath.

Paul cocked his head to the left and chuckled. "Lex baby you want a little help?"

Seth quickly turned his head to see Lex sitting lazily aginst a tree her fingers slowly sliding in and out of her pussy. "You were watching us?" He asked quietly, he was so embarassed not only did he just have sex for the first time, he had mind blowing sex with two of his packmates.

Lex giggled. "Not the whole time Seth. but what I did get to se was fucking amazing."

Seth watched as she lazily stroked her fingers over her clit, licking his lips at the sight, he'd only seen something like that 2 times in his life one was a magazine he took from his dads closet the other on tv at Quil house...much better in person he thought chuckling softly.

"Where did Emma go?" Paul asked lazily.

Lex smiled... "She's around here somewhere... So Seth ready to have a little more fun?"

"Seriously?" He questioned a smile across his face.

"Guess this is going to be a long night." Jared added chuckling as Paul approached Lex kneeling down to take her lips in a heated kiss.


	2. Patrol Pt 2 JaredSethPaulLex

Seth watched as Paul appreached Lex leaning down to kiss her, his hands trailing across her body ever so gently. "Wow!" He breathed out in a sigh.

Jared chuckled. "Like that Sethy?"

Seth Nodded feverishly a smile plastered on his face. "Thats hot."

Lex rose to her feet bringing Paul up with her. Slowly they approached the pair. "So Seth I believe I asked you a question." She smiled turning her attention to the treeline. "Emma you want to come join us?" Slowly The young female approached the group. "Don't worry Emms we won't make you do anything you don't want to." Reaching out she took Emmas hand.

Seth watched as Lex leaned in and lightly kissed Emma on the neck he felt his cock twitch at the sight before him.

Lex backed away from the young she-wolf locking eyes with Seth. "So about that question I asked you?" She smiled and stepped closer to Seth pulling the young man in close kissing his lips. Slowly she slipped her tongue into his mouth causing the young man to shiver and a slight moan to escape him.

Seth gasped as he felt Lex trail her hand down his body."Lex!" He breathed out in a sigh. "Mmmm god your touch is amazing." Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of Emma slightly behind Lex her hand trailing lightly over her breasts.

Lex backed away from Seth turning her attention to the two older wolves smiling. "Well now look what we have here." She giggled as she stepped closer to them reaching out and grabbing Jared by the neck turning to Paul. "So baby which one do we want?"

Paul chuckled looking between the two men. "I say we take Seth, Jareds done this a million times." He smiled at Jared and Jared chuckled in return. "Seth come here."

Jared watched as Seth slowly approached the Beta and the Alpha female. He then set his sights on the young she-wolf before him circling her slowly. "So Emma I guess its me and you?"

Emma stepped back shocked. "But you have Kim, this isn't right."

Jared chuckled. "Oh Emma you are new to this you don't know how these things work yet." He smiled placing his arm around her shoulders. "You see the way we look at is what Emily and Kim don't know won't hurt them."

"It's still wrong." Emma spat out as she backed away from him. "It's so wrong and I won't!"

Jared smiled. "Oh come on Emma!" Quickly he grabbed her and pressed his lips to hers.

...

Lex kissed a trial down Seths body as the young wolf shivered in delight. "Mmmmm you like that?" He nodded and she chuckled breaking her lips from his body causing him the whimper at the loss of contact. Crawling over to the Beta she pulled him to his knees straddling him in one swift movement as the young male looked on in awe.

Paul quickly grabbed her hips slamming her down onto his throbbing cock a growl escaping them both. "Fuck baby so wet and ready for me." Leaning in he began to nip down her neck locking eyes with Seth. He watched as the younger male licked his lips sending shivers thru his body. "Mmmmm Seth, come join us."

Seth slowly approached the pair unsure of where this was going. He gasped when Paul reached up grabbing him by his hips leading him closer.

"On your knees." Paul ordered.

Seth sank to his knees leaning in he slowly kissed down Lexs back causing her to shiver. A moan escaped his lips when she reached back grabbing him by his cock stroking lightly.

"Seth" Lex whispered. She sensed the hesitation of the younger male. "It's ok Seth I want you to." The sighed pulling him closer to her ass.

Seth perked up. "Woah Lex you mean?" Lex giggled softly as Seth kissed down her back running his finger lightly around the puckered hole.

Lex pushed her hips back allowing Seth finger to slide in past the ring of muscle.

"I'm going home!" Emma yelled out as she took off like a rabbit being shot at.

Paul chuckled. "What did you do Jare?"

"Nothing! I simply kissed her!" Jared replied looking shocked. "Oh well, her loss." He chuckled as he approached his packmates roughly grabbing Seth by the hair.

Seth cried out at the sudden agressiveness of the older male."Fuck Jared!"

Jared chuckled darkly. "Oh no, thats where your wrong Seth I'm not the one thats going to get fucked, get on ur hands and knees." Seth quickly moved to his hands and knees and Jared quickly thrust his hips forward burying himself to the hilt within the young male causing Seth to cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure.

Paul smiled at Lex. "Come on baby let's have a little fun."

"I was wondering when we'd get to join in." Lex replied with a smile. She slowly stood up and watched as Paul slid himself under Seth taking the young mans cock into his mouth. "Mmmmm fuck baby thats hot. I could watch you three all night."

Paul chuckled as he rolled his tongue around the tip of Seths cock.

"Mmmm shit Paul!" Seth chocked out the double stimulation making his head swim. He locked eyes with Lex for a split second before his eyes moved to follow her hand as she slid it down her body, wishing it was his hand on her russett skin.

She chuckled standing mere inches from him. "You like that Seth?" She asked sliding her hand lower.

"Uh huh." Seth choked out the urge to touch her growing stronger by the minute.

Lex moaned stepping closer to the young wolf standing with her legs open. "You want more?" Seth nodded eagrly and she slid two fingers into her pussy. She moaned as she slowly pumped her fingers in and out.

"MMMM Damn Lex! " Jared moaned out as he watched her increasing his speed on the young wolfs ass causing a cry mixed with a low growl to escape Seths lips.

Lexi smiled as she removed her fingers placing them to Seths lips. She watched as he tentivly took one into his mouth a moan coming from the boy. Placing her hands on either side of his head guiding him closer.

Seth darted his tongue out eagrly wanting to taste more of her he could feel his release growing closer as Paul increased his speed. "Mmmmm" He said with a gasp she was so hot and wet and sweet and he wanted more, eagrly he balanced himself on one arm taking his now free hand up to graze along the wet heat between her legs, he easily slid three fingers inside her and begain pumping them quickly in and out the most lovely sounds escaped her lips. Using his tongue he slowly circled her clit making her tremble.

Jareds movements became short and deliberate, he ached for release. Low growls escaped him as he began to feverishly thrust his cock in and out of Seths ass. "Mmmm god, fuck, Seth so tight so perfect!" He thrust quick and hard closing his eyes and letting his head fall back.

Seth struggled to keep his head upright. "Oh god Jared! Thats the spot! Don't stop!" His breath was becoming eratic and labored feeling his cock twitch at the sensations. "I I I'm ssoo ccloose!" He panted out his teeth grazing across Lex clit causing her to cry out in pleasure. Carefully he grazed his teeth across her clit again.

"Fuck yes Seth!" She cried out. "Do it again!" She could feel him nip at the swollen nub sending fire thru her body." Suck it Seth! Please!"

Seth smiled and started to lightly suck causing her to buck her hips.

"FUCK!" Jared cried out the word echoing thru the valley."Fuck! Fuck!Fuck" he thrust his hips wildly feeling his release fast approaching. Thrusting hard pounding Seth so hard it would kill a normal person he found his release as he exploded deep within the young wolfs ass.

Seth cried out as his own release blindsided him making him see stars cumming wildly into Pauls mouth the older male moaning in pleasure.

Jared fell to the ground panting,exhausted. Seth fell rolling onto his back gasping for breath.

Lex chuckled. " Mmmmm" She observed the Beta her imprint lying there in front of her his cock was aching for attention. Licling her lips she watched as he slowly wrappend his hand around it started to slowly stroke.

Paul smiled slyly he loved to tease Lex, and he knew just the right ways to drive her wild. "Mmmmm baby." he moaned out as he slid his hand along his throbbibg erection. "Fuck baby, I want you to fucking jump on me and ride this rock hard cock all night." He licked his lips watchng Lex thru half closed eyes. " Damn baby I want to be so deep inside you making you scream my name so loud everyone can hear!"

Lex watched him closely feeling her core throb at the thought. Slowly she walked over to him standing over him looking down with a smile on her face. "Mmmm tell me more."

Paul chuckled. "Why don't you come down here and let me show you." Reaching up he ran his hands down her legs. " I need you baby! Please I need you soooo bad."

"Fuck I love it when you beg." Lex replied smirking. Slowly she sank to her knees letting his cock press aginst her throbbing core."But you can do better."

Paul was gasping for breath the feeling of her wet core pressed aginst him making him ache with need. "Please baby! I need you." He breathed out almost in a sigh. "God I need your pussy wrapped around me, I want to feel every inch of your body aginst mine."

Lex quickly moved her hips sliding him into her warm wet heat a growl escaped his lips. Leaning down she took ahold of his neck biting hard she could feel him twitch deep within her. She quickly pinned his hands above his head riding him fast and hard her body shook and shivered with need as she violently thrust her hips aginst his.

"Mmmm fuck baby thats it! Oh god ! Fuck!" He was gasping for breath.

"Mine, Mine,Mine" Lex chanted in a whisper aginst his neck. She gasped as he started to thrust his hips in time with hers driving him deeper and deeper within her. "If...you.. ke...keep...do..ing..that" She panted out.

"I'm right there with you baby!" He replied leaning up to bite her neck licking the mark. He could feel her muscles squeeze tight around his cock the pressure making him almost explode right then and there. She was screaming and growling with every thrust her core throbbing. With a ferrel growl she came violently her muscles pulsing around him. "Fuck baby!" He cried out releasing his seed deep within her.

Lex colapsed aginst him trying to catch her breath. From behind them came a voice.

Seth chuckled "Damn that was fun, can we do this more often?"

Paul smiled. "Oh Seth what have we done to you."

"I think we've awakened the beast within." Lex said breathless. "Guess next time we should bring the others."

They all laughed. They were friends, a pack and now Seth knew they were also lovers...


	3. Boredom SamSeth

"Bored!" Seth announced as he and Sam patroled the borders.

Sam chuckled. "See thats why I always ask someone else to run the borders with me, you get bored too easily. Just chill we're almost done."

"Thank god!" Seth said cheerfully.

"Why don't you run on ahead Seth I'll finish up." Sam replied with a hint of amusement in his voice. Seth Cheerfully ran ahead leving Sam alone with his thoughts. "Lex? You two are really quiet?"

Lex laughed. "We're still here, just figured our thoughts wouldn't entertain you."

Sam sighed realizing they were right, things had been a little rough for the last three months or so, Emily had walked in on something she shouldn't have and Sam was paying the price. "You know what Em dosen't know won't hurt her."

"But if she finds out we'd rather live." Paul replied. "You know she has Edwierd spying on you."

Sam Sighed. "You know if I block my thoughts he wouldn't be any the wiser. Anyway Seth and I are done with perimeter we're going to take a break." Sam phased out walking tward the shore of the river. "Seth you awake?"

Seth streached his hands tward the sky. "Yep still awake!"

Sam watched as the moonlight bounced off the perfect skin of the young man before him, wishing that he had been able to join his packmates in the recolections he had seen. Slowly he approached the waters edge kneeling down and scooping the water into his hands splashing it on his face the water cooled his heated skin. He could hear the breathing of the younger wolf beside him, glanceing tward Seth he noticed the young man was watching him intently. "You alright Seth?" He questioned wanting the young male to respond curious as to what he was thinking.

"Yep I'm good." Seth quickly answered turning his attention away from the Alpha knowing he had been caught staring. "Just thinking, that's all."

Sam turned his attention to the younger wolf. "What were you thinking about?" He smiled as he noticed the younger males erection making his desire rise it had been weeks since hed had any kind of affection. Moving closer he reached his hand out lightly brushing Seths shoulder the younger male shivered and his cock twitched causing Sam to smile.

"S Sam, we shouldn't I don't want to get you in any more trouble with Emily." Seth choked out.

"Fuck Emily!" Sam spat out. "If she wants to get all pissed off over something stupid thats her problem, she'll get over it." Reaching over he ran his fingers thru Seths hair. "Be a good boy now and suck your Alpha off." Standing he reached for Seths hand helping the younger male up off the ground leading him tward the treeline.

Seth followed his heart pounding hard and fast with anticipation. Suddenly Sam stopped leaning aginst a nearby tree. Reaching out Seth slowly slid his fingers over his Alphas perfect russett skin.

"Mmmmm Seth." Sam sighed letting his head fall back. Reaching up he threaded his fingers thru Seths hair tugging lighty. The younger male rewarded his actions by kissing down his neck. A long low moan escaped his lips as Seth continued a trail of kisses down his body. "Damn Seth!" He gasped as the younger males tongue darted out licking the tip of his massive cock.

Seth chuckled. "You like that?" He hissed out, gaining a nod from the Alpha. Carefully he slid Sams length into his mouth humming softly causing the Alpha to moan and growl low.

"Fuck!" Sam gasped at the sensation of having that perfect mouth wrapped around his throbbing dick. "Such a good boy Seth." He whispered placing his hands on either side of the younger males head to slow him slightly, at this pace he wouldn't last long. He watched as Seth hungrly bobbed his head. "Seth?" He choked out.

"MmmmHummm?" Seth answered continuing his work.

"I want to fuck you." Sam whispered. "I want to slam my cock deep inside your perfect tight little ass and fuck you till you scream my name." Seth moaned at the thought sending chills thru Sams body. Sam could feel the wolf slowly taking over, Seth would be his to do with as he pleased he would make him scream his name and damned if he didn't care who would hear. "On your hands and knees now!" Sam ordered watching as Seth slowly sunk to the ground his ass in the air just waiting, god that perfect ass. Stepping in close Sam whispered. "You ready Seth?" Seth nodded and Sam quickly mounted the younger male burying himself deep within his heat a mixture of a growl and a moan escaping him. "You like that Seth? Like when your Alpha fucks you?!"

Seth nodded wildly. "Yes! Fuck yes!" He cried out into the night sky the feeling sending his head spinning.

Leaning in Sam grabbed Seth by his throat slowing his pace causing the younger male to whine. "Whats wrong Sethy?" He teased.

"Don't st stop." Seth choked out.

Feeling his need for control rise, Sam smiled. "Tell me what you want!"

"Just do don't st stop!"

"Come on you can do better than that!" Sam smiled."I want to hear you beg."

Seth sighed knowing if he didn't this would be a long night, something about Alphas he had noticed was it always had to be their way. "Please Sam fuck me hard and fast and don't stop!" It sounded desperate but at the moment he was desperate. Seth sighed as he felt Sam speed his actions up again.

"God I love it when you beg Seth!" Sam choked out between heavy breaths slamming his cock faster and harder into the younger male below him. "It's fucking hot! I see you were taught well."

"I wa was t taught well?" Seth questioned.

"Fuck yes you were Seth! Most won't beg when asked, it takes a little coersion." Sam stated his thrusts coming faster and harder by the second. "God Seth so perfect and tight! FU uck you feel amazing."

Seth cried out in absolute bliss as Sam hit his prostate with every thrust, his hands dug into the ground beneath him as his cries echoed in the silence of the night. "Mmm.. yes...Sam..th..thats...the...spot!" He gasped as he felt Sam reach around grabbing his cock stroking in rhythm to his thrusts making him see spots.

"We have company." Sam stated slowing his actions.

"P please d don't stop!" Seth choked out desperate for release.

"Who said i was stopping?" Sam chuckled as he slowly pulled out of Seth and layed on the ground.

Seth smiled as he hovered over the Alpha. He quickly pinned Sam to the ground.

"I don't think so." Sam chuckled as he grabbed Seth by the hips and slammed his cock back into the younger male."Maybe next time Sethy." He smiled as Seth begain to ride him hard and fast, watching as the young males cock twitched and bobbed with every movement. He could feel his release growing closer with every passing minute.

"Sam p please touch me." Seth managed to get out between breaths.

Sam quickly reached up and grabbed the younger males cock stroking quickly feeling it throb in his hand. "Cum for me Seth." Sam ordered looking into the younger males eyes. "Now Seth cum NOW!"

Seths cries painted the night sky as he came violently ropes shooting onto the Alphas chest. He moaned as he felt Sam twitch and harden deep within him knowing it wouldn't be long he rocked his ass hads and fast causing the Alpha the cry out. Seth moaned and bucked wildly as he felt Sam come deep within him.

Exhasuted the two males closed their eyes for a split second before a voice caused them to jump.

"Well well, what do we have here?" Edward chuckled. "I bet Emily will just be dying to know about this." Suddenly a voice came from behind him causing him to know he had lost this time and Emily would never know.

"And I'm sure Bella would love to know about your past escapades." Lex chuckled."Now why don't you just go on home and forget anything ever happened ok." Edward slowly left defeated and Sam smiled at Lex knowing she had just saved his ass from the wrath of an angry wife.

FIN lol ik it was a shitty ending


	4. School Day PaulLex

"Sam who's on tonight? Lex casually asked as they headed for the third class of the day, hopeing in the back of her mind it wasn't her or Paul.

"Tonight?" Sam pondered, "Well tonight is Paul's night with Jared ." He replied as they reached the classroom door.

"Sam you're joking right?" Silence.."Please tell me you're jokeing." Lex pleaded as they took their seats.

Turning to face her Sam sighed, "Wish I was Lex I'm sorry hun I know you two have been asking for time together, but with the redheaded leech around there isn't much I can do."

Lex sighed, "It's alright Sam I understand, Maybe I can get Jake to take his spot for a while tonight."

"Take who's spot?" Jacob asked as he sat down. "Lex if you are talking about tonight I can't I have plans."

"Well damn." Lex replied tapping her pen on the table. "I'll think of something." She quickly replied before Paul took his seat bumping her playfully with his shoulder the slight touch setting her body on fire. Through the whole class Lex found it hard to concentrate on what was actually being taught as she slowly traced circles on Pauls leg with her fingertips feeling him flinch at every touch.

"Lex!" Sam sternly whispered. "I think it would be best if you stopped teasing the poor boy before you kill him."

Lex nodded removing her hand from Pauls leg, leaning back in her chair she placed her note book on her lap and wrote two words...Janitors Closet. Carefully she nudged Paul with her elbow to get his attention nodding at the paper when he looked over. She smiled when he nodded and the bell rang.

They all left the classroom to find the young and eager Seth "Lex you comin to eat lunch with us?" He asked bouncing around like a little kid.

"Nahh Sethy not today, I promised Mrs. Mitchell I'd make up the test I missed monday during lunch today." Lex replied smiling.

"Lex i thought you did that yesterday?" Jared stated gaining a smack in the back of the head from Lex. "Ow god damn what did ya do that for?!"

"Felt like it." Lex laughed. " And just FYI I didn't go ahead and make that test up yesterday, ok I got to go before she thinks I'm not going to show again." Lex stated as she turned and headed down the hallway.

"So Just the guys today." Seth chuckled. "Cool I like that better I wanted to ask a question about this girl I like and you know how much Lex just loves it when I do that!"

The group headed tward the lunchroom chatting amoungst themselves. As they got to the end of the hall, Paul turned to the right instead of the left.

"Where you going?"Seth questioned."Don't tell me your bailing too."

"Nope." Paul quickly replied. "I'll be there in a few." He remarked before darting into the restroom. Waiting he heard the doors of the lunchroom open and close, he quickly peered into the hall...empty just what he wanted to he darted back around the corner headed back down the hall.

Lex made a quick turnaround knowing the boys were long gone and headed back tward her destination, smiling when she saw Paul approaching from the other way. The two reached the door at exactly the same time. "Hey baby." Lex greeted him giving him a quick peck on the cheek glanceing around to see if anyone was anywhere to be seen. Placeing her hand on the doorknob she turned it and carefully pushed the door open stepping inside and pulling Paul with her closing the door without a sound. Quickly she pushed him up aginst the wall kissing down his neck, "Fuck baby I need you so bad."

Paul let a small moan escape his lips. "Been three weeks I'm going crazy." He replied as the two fell into silence hearing people down the hall.

Lex quickly reached for the button on his shorts poping it open and sliding the zipper down, placeing her hands on his hips she slid his shorts off and they fell with a soft thud. She gasped when she felt his hands on her stomach sliding slowly.

Paul took a beep breath trying to calm himself as he rid her of the offending piece of clothing, They both knew this was a bad idea, and that they could easily be caught but neither one of them cared at this moment all that mattered was getting the release they had been waiting weeks for. Carefully he slid his hands to her ass picking her up allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist then he turned placing her back against the door, leaning in he whispered "Are we sure this is a good idea, I mean you know how we are."

Lex smiled and whispered. "We just have to stay quiet this time." A faint growl escaped her lips as Paul pulled her up slightly and entered her soaking wet pussy with one swift movement. There were few sounds as the two fell into a steady rhythm, only the occasional low growl or moan was heard aside the labored breaths.

Paul broke the silence, "Damn baby you are so fucking wet."

Lex smiled, "All for you baby, Just thinking about this made me soaking wet." She whispered seductivly in his ear.

Paul moaned softly at her words feeling his passion rising. Carefully he bit down on her neck lightly at first then with a little more pressure breaking the skin and earning a moan from his imprint. Unable to keep control any longer he let go pounding feverishly into his lover beads of sweat starting to trail down his body and moans and growls escaping his lips. "Fuck baby feels so damn good, shit this is hot!"

Lex chuckled, "Kind of a rush knowing we could get caught." She replied pulling his shirt over his head and digging her nails into his back illiciting a small cry of pleasure. "Harder baby!" She cried out the sound echoing in the small confined space.

"Shhhh." Paul coaxed increasing his speed . "Gonna get us caught." He said with a small smirk. "Unless you want to get caught?"He smiled evily. "Because I'm all for that if you are."

Lex chuckled. "Let's just let loose baby I can't hold back any longer." She replied shaking slightly. "It's either risk getting caught or my wolf taking over completly, your choice."

"Well" Paul started. "It's not like I mind when your wolf takes over but there isn't enough room in here for two of us baby." With his left hand he grabbed her hair roughly. "I just want to fuck you till you scream my name!" Pulling her hair he tilted her head biting the same spot he had earlier then he darted his tongue out to lick the mark. "Mine!" He groweld out.

Lex cried out in pleasure her hips bucking hard and fast against him. "Fuck yes baby I love it when you claim me!" she cried out her wolf loving the feel of her mate staking his claim marking his territory.

Pauls movements became frantic the wolf and the man loving the sounds of their mate echoing off the walls the smell of her sex driving them both crazy. "Lex! Shit!" Paul managed between heavy breaths.

Lex could feel his cock twitch deep inside her and she knew his release was fast approaching, Quickly she bit down hard on his neck claiming her mate hearing him moan with pleasure. Outside the door she could hear Harry's voice telling someone he would handle the situation but there was no stopping not right now not when they were this close. "Cum for me baby." She growled out.

That was Pauls undoing hearing those words his release hit him hard ans he filled his mate to the hilt feeling her muscles tighten as she cried out her juices running down his body. "Fuck Fuck Fuck !" He chanted his body shaking.

Lex was breathing heavily her body shaking and small growls escaping her lips. "Just a little more baby, come on." She gasped as Paul resumed his steady rhythm his body shaking and barely able to stand. "That's it baby right there!" She cried out as he found her sweet spot.

"Come on Lex give me all you got baby! I want to milk you dry get every last fucking drop!" Paul yelled out slamming hard and fast into her causing the door to let out a slight pop.

"Oh God! Paul fuck yes baby!" Lex cried out the second wave of her release hitting her hard. "Paul! Oh God! Paul! Yes Baby YES!" She cried as her juices spilled for the second timerunning down her lovers body.

Panting Paul slowed his movements to a stop not wanting to have to have round two, not with Harry right outside the door."Baby." He whispered placing his forehead to hers. "Kwopkalawo ' li"

Lex smiled nuzzeling his neck, softly she whispered "Kwopkalawo 'li"

Carefully he sat her on her feet. "Now for the wrath that is Harry clearwater." He said chuckling as he dressed.

"Yeah don't think we're all that dead baby." She replied slipping her clothes on. Taking his hand she opened the door. "Harry." She replied nodding.

"You know you two are going to get suspended right?" Harry replied smiling. "Guess it could be worse, most students would be expelled." Slowly they walked tward Rick Clearwaters office. "You know your lucky Rick is the principal." Harry said stopping right outside the door. "Go on get in there, he's waiting."

Paul opened the door holding lex's hand tightly knowing this would not be the last little escapade at school and couldn't help but smile at that thought.


End file.
